


His Sweet Kiss

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bopley, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, OTP Feels, They're an odd but cute couple, Tumblr Prompt, cant find the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: A series of kisses shared between Sebastian and James.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	His Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It was a Tumblr prompt I couldn't find again I was only able to get the body parts where the kisses were meant to go. IF anyone knows the post please feel free to drop it in the comments.

**~Kiss on the wrist  
**   
It was a lazy day, they hadn’t even made it out of their pajamas before they’d had breakfast and soon ended up on the couch. James against the arm of it with Sebastian’s back against his chest and the mortal man’s arm coming over his shoulder and rubbing at his chest every so often. These were the days Booker looked forward to when he and Jame could tuck away from the world, let the rain keep them inside. He saw his hand move and caught his wrist to kiss the inside of it. He felt one to the back of his head.    
  
**~ Kiss on the cheek**

He’d seen him standing at the stove, messy hair, flannel bottoms hanging low on his hips. He frowned a little, Sebastian healed too quickly to ever enjoy the marks James took time leaving over his pale skin. Still, he took the plate from him and pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks. While Copley worked with the others, lunch, more tea, or water was brought to him, every time he would receive another kiss on the cheek before Sebastian disappeared off to do his own thing. 

  
**~Kiss on the forehead  
**   
James was good for it, especially after a mission and having to wait to hear back from the others. Once he had confirmation that they were all alright. James was fast asleep on the couch in his office. Coming over he draped the afghan over him. Smiling he pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving him to rest while he made dinner for them.   
  
**~Kiss on the mouth  
**   
It started off with him working from his laptop at his desk, then moving to the couch. Deciding he was sick of being forgotten, Bastion forced the device out of his hands before climbing into his lap to claim his lips for his own. He found it hard to deny his lover after that. Especially when his lips still tasted like the sweet he’d been eating.   
  
**~Kiss on the stomach  
**   
Given the time period, he was born in Sebastian had managed to become a rather good cook, and he spoiled Copley with it. The younger man was more than happy to accept the meals as it was the closest he had been to getting good cooking that wasn’t made by a family member. It did, however, have one drawback, it was all rich comfort food with flavor and in true french fashion butter. He was getting soft around the middle now. Softer rather. He hoped his immortal lover wouldn’t take notice, but he did. They were laying together in a post-coital haze, Booker’s head pillowed on his softening midsection. Then he felt it, the lips pressed to the skin of his belly before Basti muzzled into it.    
  
**~Kiss on the side of neck  
**   
He’d called him three times to come to eat dinner and he never moved. Making a face he could see him still on the couch and frowned. Coming up behind him, he lowered himself so he could see the side of his face. The man was focused and had his headset in. No wonder he never heard him. Copley barely acknowledged him pressing his nose into his neck he kissed him. Drew him out of whatever headspace he was in to tell him that dinner was ready again.    
  
**~Kiss on the jaw  
**   
There was a height difference. Nothing too crazy but it was there, Sebastian was taller and it drove him a bit crazy at times. Though there was the added bonus when he got to hug him, rest his head against the space where his shoulder and neck met. James seized the moment to press a kiss against his scruffy jawline. 

  
**~Kiss on the knuckles  
**   
How he managed it Sebastian wasn’t sure but they were here, stretched out on the grass surrounding the house. Reaching out he caught his hand in his staring at it. For a brief moment, he was home again, Ninon smiling at him as they lay in the grassy field near their home. Hearing his name he saw James again and smiled. Pulling his hand closer he kissed his knuckles.    
  
**~Kiss at the base of the neck**

He wasn’t in bed, James had turned over to bury himself in the warmth that Sebastian offered only to find that he was gone from there bed. He outright pouted before throwing the covers away to go find him. He saw him standing out on the balcony just looking into the trees. Coming up behind Sebastian Copley wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. His head tucked against the nape of his neck before finally kissing him at the base of it. A silent request that he come back to bed.

  
**~Kiss on the nose  
**   
He smiled as his lover looked around at the snow in pure disgust. He knew he hated it but for James he loved it. Loved the sound of it under his feet and the quiet it brought at night. Turning back around he could see how Booker’s nose had turned red. Sighing he pulled Bastian in closer to wrap his arms around him to warm him up. Kissing the tip of his reddened nose he took pity on the Frenchman and dragged him back inside.    
  
**~Kiss on the shoulder  
**   
It had looked like James was deep in his other thoughts again, somewhere far away based on the look in his eyes. Wrapping his arms around the man’s midsection he pressed a kiss to his shoulder just over the fabric that covered a scar. There was no need to speak, nothing to drag him from. He simply wanted him to know he was there if he wanted to talk.    
  
**~Kiss on the palm of the hand  
**   
The hand was warm against his cheek, the soft call of his name before he dared to open his eyes. Sad blues met beautiful browns. James shushed him as he brought the second hand up to help clear away his tears. Catching the wrist of each hand Booker held them against his face for a moment feeling the warmth of them before kissing the palm of each one.   
  
**~Kiss on the temple  
**   
James shook his head, getting Sebastian out of their bed on cold days was never an easy task. Rolling his eyes softly James tried again and this time stopped to see that his lover had only curled up tighter, the blanket pulled up to his nose. Whispering into his ear he kissed his temple before whispering again.   
  
**~Kiss on the collarbone  
**   
He poked him in the ribs and received a pinch for it in return. Laughing he tried to get him back only to be forced over onto his back instead. His laugh turned into a low moan of pleasure as familiar lips were pressed to his collarbone.    
  
**~Kiss on the spine**   
  
It was one of those lazy days spent in bed, kissing, touching, feeling. They dozed while it rained outside. Stretched across the bed as they told stories and filled the silence comfortably. Looking up from where his head was cradled on a pillow James smiled, Booker still fast asleep, head pillowed on his arms and the sheet just barely covering his waist. He followed the lines of his shoulders and back until they came to rest at the dimples at the small of his back. Moving in the mortal pressed a kiss to the base of his spine. He could feel Bastian stirring from his nap.


End file.
